War Wounds
by nibo
Summary: Severus Snape has managed to make his cauldron explode in a potions accident. Who knew that his MediWitch at St. Mungo's would be recent graduate Hermione Granger!
1. It Was A Mistake

She'd only been working at St. Mungo's for a little over two years and rarely saw a name she knew. Well, yeah, Lavender Brown had come in once with a Poisonous Skink Skin stuck to her foot and Justin Finch-Fletchley had a bad case of Mad Dragon Disease, but this was different. It wasn't just any name, staring back at her from that scheming clip board. It wasn't just a student she'd known or a friend from home. This was _him_.

**Severus Snape: Experimental Potions Accident**

Augh. I thought I was done dealing with Snape when I graduated from Hogwarts. No use putting it off...

Hermione pushed the door open roughly, striding confidently into the room, "Alright, Professor Snape. What exactly did you..." she trailed off as she saw him, bits of black metal cutting through his t-shirt, "...do?"

He looked at her like a deer-in-headlights, blanching, "Ms. Granger? What are _you_ doing here?"

Hermione smiled, composure regained, "It's _Madam_ Granger now, Professor." Her finger tapped the star on her white robes, indicating that she was a fully trained MediWitch. "I'll be your healer today."

"I thought I was done with you when you graduated." His head flopped back, eyes finding the ceiling as if he could see a deity smirking down at him, "What on earth did I ever do to deserve this?"

She checked the chart on her current patient, "According to this, you blew up your cauldron. Miss me already, Professor?" she smiled. When on earth did she start teasing _Snape!_

Snape looked over at her, his voice scathing, as it always was when he spoke to her, "It was an accident, _Madam_ Granger. There is nothing I can think of that would ever entice me to purposefully be sent to St. Mungo's and put into the care of a bushy-haired, know-it-all."

She just laughed, making preparations to begin the procedure, "I can well believe that, Professor, but it's a good thing I _am_ a know-it-all because it means that you'll be receiving excellent care."

Snape sneered again and leaned back, allowing Healer Granger to do a preliminary inspection of his torso.

Hermione cast a couple of initial, less invasive charms on his body and as her hands ghosted across his chest she said, "Well, Professor, I must say that you're incredibly lucky." She ran her hands lightly across his arms. "It seems that all of your vital organs were spared and, when I'm finished, you will still have complete use of your arms."

"That's just wonderful. Now, if you don't mind, _Madam_ Granger, would you get this blasted metal out of my body so I can get out of this white-washed prison?"

Hermione stopped her examination, looking down at him with a twinkle in her eyes, "Just get up and walk out?" She laughed softly, "I don't think so, Professor. Your cauldron exploded and decided to make a nice home in your arms and chest. You're going to be here for a while."

He grumbled softly and looked towards his window, trying not to smile. She wasn't going to let him bully her. This was her turf, he knew it, and he was rather surprised to see that she knew it as well. Well this was definitely going to be a ...stimulating visit; mentally of course. Heaven forbid he ever be attracted to this bossy, know-it-all.

Hermione reentered the room with her mind finally on her job. Her hands were full of salves, a binder and her wand. "Professor, if you'll just sit up and remove your shirt we can begin in just a moment."

Severus agreed placidly, carefully removing his shredded black t-shirt. 

Hermione walked over and adjusted his bed to a ¾ sitting position, never quite looking at him as she cast an Ouchless charm, which had been contrived expecially for circumstanced such as these. The charm's main purpose was to keep the patient from feeling any sensations of pain, although he could feel everything else. It had been developed in the Pediatric Ward and was especially useful on small children.

"Alright, Professor, I think we're ready." Hermione finally looked up from her chart, taking in his lean, muscled chest, attractive despite the black cauldron shards. What had really taken her by surprise, though, had been the tattoo of a black raven flying up towards his chest, a rose clutched tightly in its talons, blood dripping down from the dark red, nearly black petals. It was on the front of his left hip, barely visible over the loose hospital pants they'd put him in.

Severus caught her looking, "You know," he sneered as she jumped, having been caught staring, "I am allowed to have more than _one_ mark on my body." She noticed then that a piece of the cauldron had imbedded itself deeply in the middle of the Dark Mark on his arm.

She nodded, "Right... well." Suddenly all business again, she stepped towards him, her hands gliding across his chest to find the shallowest pieces, easing them out of his body and administering a Cauterizing Serum to seal the wounds.

Severus settled back against his pillows, eyes closed. Since he couldn't sense the pain he ought to be feeling, all he felt were the young woman's hands sliding across his chest. This was definitely something he was not used to. He resolved to get out of the dungeons more often.

As her hands floated across his ribs removing pieces of steel his breath caught and he squeezed his eyes tightly closed.

"I'm sorry, Professor. Am I hurting you?" She looked up at him finding her face only inches from his.

Her worried expression hovered in front of him and his breath caught again, making it difficult to speak, "No. Not hurting me..."

She smiled at him and went back to work as he leaned his head back again, trying to steady his breathing. 'Oh boy, now if that charm had only numbed me completely... that would've been good,' he thought as her hands slid lower on his body, her mind centered on her work.

Severus was forced to lie like that for a half an hour before Hermione finally left, promising to return soon with a Healer-In-Training. She didn't want to work with the deeper pieces without some assistance. 

'This is a very bad idea, Sev. You know that right?' He stared out the window, thinking about the perky young MediWitch. She certainly had developed a biting wit in the last five years... when had that happened? Severus found himself holding a mental argument with, well, himself:

'She's cute admit it. You know she's cute.'  
'Well, yes, she was always cute, prat!'  
'Yes, but she's not a student anymore.'  
'She's still too young! Do you have any idea of her age?'  
'Of course I know how old she is! You know there is a certain advantage to...'

Severus' mental argument was interrupted as Healer Granger walked into the room with Healer-In-Training Pinman. "Professor this is Sophie Pinman she'll be helping me today. Sophie, this is Professor Severus Snape. Let's get to work." She grinned and walked over to him, recasting the Ouchless Charm.

Snape acknowledged Pinman absently.

"Sophie, I need you to apply Blood Slowing Charms as I work and use the Cauterizing Salve as the pieces come out, alright?" Hermione was already pulling her wand out, centering herself as she prepared to pull out the larger and deeper pieces of steel that Severus still could not feel due to her excellent charm work.

Sophie nodded, taking the salve in hands that had been washed in a special, medical cleansing potion.

"Now, just relax." Hermione cast a metal detecting charm on the professor, causing each piece to glow a bright blue colour or cast a blue glow on the skin above it. Slowly she got to work, shrinking each piece so as not to create exit wounds or rip already present wounds farther open. Each piece that emerged from his body was banished to the other side of the room into a melting cauldron.

It took almost two hours of painstaking work on Hermione's part to make sure he was clean. Sophie was allowed to leave halfway through when she'd determined that the large pieces had all been removed.

Hermione collapsed into the over-large, cozy armchair nearby, her face pink from the exertion, he hair damp from sweat, "Alright... you're good." She smiled faintly.

Severus looked down at his torso and arms, admiring her work, "Do you have something I can use to help reduce the scars?"

She laughed, "Of course I do! The Hogwarts Hospital Wing does as well! You should know, since you're the one who brews it for Poppy!"

"Right, right." He had been distracted by the Dark Mark, happy to see that there was going to be quite a large scar running through it. Hopefully it'd turn a pearly white, cutting a swath through the Mark. Yes, he definitely _wasn't_ going to be putting salve on that one.

She stood up and placed a wound closing salve on his bedside table next to the scar reducing ointment. "Alright, let's get you all fixed up. We'll have your snarky butt back in that dungeon in no time."

That actually wasn't what Severus had expected to hear and it was not a welcome surprise. "Fantastic." He drawled. One minute she's telling him he'll be there for a long time and the next she's saying he's almost good to go.

Hermione raised one eyebrow, looking at him as she smoothed the wound closing ointment into the larger wounds, helping them close quickly to avoid infection, "You know, I was given a report on what happened. You wouldn't even be in this bed if you'd done your research properly, Professor."

He looked up at her, confusion etched on his brow, "Excuse me?" What did she know...?

She laughed harshly, "Research? That thing where you read books before trying something stupid..."

Oh yeah, she knew, but he didn't have to hand it to her, "I really don't know what you're talking about, Madam Granger." He turned his head and looked out the window, doing his best to replicate Malfoy's cool demeanor.

"Oh, come off it, Professor! How could you not know that Midnight Knotweed and Dragon's Breath Powder would have a volatile reaction!" Her hands stopped.

Severus' head turned back, a defensive look on his face, "It. Was. A. Mistake!"

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "At least you admit it!" She went back to work, closing his wounds and applying the scar ointment.

"Of course I've made mistake. Everyone has."

She looked at him, wondering how far to take this conversation. It wasn't like there was anything really important going on right now and the hospital wasn't even expecting her to be working that much, given the circumstances.

"You cannot convince me that you yourself are free of error." His eyes twinkled. Very Dumbledore, she thought. Alright, if he was going to monopolize her time she was at least going to enjoy it.

"Of course I've made mistakes, Professor." She settled back in her chair, looking at him.

"Well...?"

She laughed, "I was in Healer School and we were working in the Burn Unit." She settled back, "Well, they brought in this Half-Veela woman. Gorgeous hair, very pretty. Somehow she'd been hit with a pretty bad fireball and it gave her some pretty bad burns across the top of her head – she'd tried to duck it – and it was my job to heal the burns."

Severus was watching her. He'd never seen her like this before. Just relaxed and talking. The only interaction they'd ever really had had been in class and she tended to be a bossy, know-too-much little pest then... this was a different Hermione all together.

"Anyway, somehow one of my charms went wrong and the woman sprouted shiny, neon orange horns! Well, you've met Veelas before! The vain woman was convinced I'd done it on purpose and started screaming and screaming, trying desperately to convince them to chuck me out!"

His smile had been steadily growing as she recounted the episode, ending with him laughing boisterously, "You can't be serious. You actually gave her horns?"

Hermione nodded, "Well, I thought they actually looked quite fetching..."

He only laughed harder.

She smiled. This was definitely a side of her former professor she had never seen before. She wouldn't mind seeing it again, either. He was actually almost handsome when he laughed like that. She made a mental note to make him laugh more. He looked like he could use it.

After about two hours of comparing "I Screwed Up" notes, Hermione said she needed to go do rounds and left. She returned as her shift ended to check on him.

"Aright Professor..." She walked around him, pressing her hands to certain areas of his abdomen, now that the charm had worn off, making sure he didn't still hurt. She also made many notes on the clipboard she was carrying around, "I think you're clear to go." She scribbled out a note on a scrap of parchment and handed it to him, "Take that to Poppy when you get back to the castle, she'll make sure you get your salve."

Severus nodded, noting how her eyes were twinkling. There was also definitely a smirk hiding somewhere around the left corner of her mouth...interesting. Smiling roguishly at her as he pulled on his shirt, he asked "What, not coming with me to make sure I don't blow something up on the way back?" He'd forgotten how much fun flirting could be, particularly with someone who'd shoot him down continually, her wit as sharp as his own.

"You know, I _do_ have work here, Mr. Snape." She grinned, 'Oh, he doesn't like being called that, now does he? No, not at all.'

He just laughed and got out of the bed, taking the scrap of parchment from her and heading towards the Floo network, trying to figure out what he'd blow up next to get himself sent to St. Mungo's.


	2. Fancy Meeting You Here

A swirl of green flames and Severus was stepping out of the fireplace in his rooms. The note from Hermione was still held tight in his hand and he headed out striding through the castle towards the hospital wing.

'Well,' thought Severus as he strode towards the stairs, 'if that's the way I'll be treated every time I fuck up and get myself landed in St. Mungo's…' he grinned mischievously. 'Could be worse.'

He jogged up the stairs, somehow managing to look as sinister and mean as was expected, whistling all the way. This strange behavior scared more students than it comforted. You really had to hear Snape whistle to understand the true meaning of terror. There was something about it that was so completely unnatural it brought goose bumps to first years and struck terror into the hearts of sixth years. In short, it was just wrong.

The confident stride that he'd maintained the whole way from his fireplace to the infirmary was rudely interrupted, in his own opinion, when he opened the door to the hospital wing. He was not prepared to deal with the bushy-haired Healer who greeted him at the door with a bottle of salve in her hand and a wicked smile on her lips.

She stood there watching his hand twitch at his side not able to discern if he was keeping himself from hexing her or trying to reach for the salve. He looked something like a fish-out-of-water, Hermione decided as she watched him attempt to speak. It wasn't a good look on him, "Professor?" She asked in a slightly singsong voice, taunting him just a little.

Suddenly, somehow, Severus managed to find his voice and asked in a rather accusatory tone, "What are _you_ doing here? I thought you had work to do."

She smiled, "Well, technically I do have work to do. That work happens to include preparing the infirmary for spring semester, which will be beginning next week, Professor."

He still looked confused.

"Did you skip the staff meeting where Dumbledore announced that Poppy had retired so that she could spend more time with her grandchildren?" she asked. By his blank expression it was obvious that he had. "You know, Professor, I've actually been commuting between here and the hospital for more than a week. The Headmaster connected the Medical Wing's fire into both the St. Mungo's floo network and my apartment in Hogsmeade until my quarters in the castle are ready."

Something seemed to have actually stuck in his brain, which had been picking up only every third word. "But… you're replacing Poppy?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. Yeah. He really caught on quick didn't he? No wonder he blew up that infernal cauldron! "Yes, Professor." She told him gently, handing him the tub of salve and escorting him from the medical wing. She left him standing just outside and shut the door.

When he finally came to his senses, almost five minutes later, he raged across three floors towards the Headmaster's office. This was not happy, whistling Snape, that Snape was much scarier. The students who had remained in the castle for the holiday break were exceedingly relieved to see the sour tempered Potions Master back in his element. That man could glower with the best of them!

Snape swept dramatically into Dumbledore's study, his robes spreading out around him like the Wicked Witch of the West – Snape was a particular fan of the works of L. Frank Baum – giving the Headmaster a look that could kill, or so he hoped. Severus figured it would be poetic justice in some sense.

"Something wrong, Severus?" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling in that way they did when he interfered in Severus' affairs. It was definitely his 'scheming twinkle.' Damn him.

His voice was icy when he responded, "Headmaster. Why is Ms. Granger the new MediWitch? Don't you think she's a tad… young?" _'Good, you kept your composure.'_

Albus chortled, "_Madam_ Granger, Severus. And no. I don't think she's too young at all. In fact I think you will find that the two of you have plenty in common now that she'll be living in the dungeons."

_'Shit, so much for that composure thing. Oh well, points for effort.' _

Severus returned to his rooms with a lot on his mind, hoping to _hell_ he wouldn't run into the bubbly brunette. _'Not good, really not good. She'll be living in **my** dungeons, working in **my** castle, part of **my** school! It was bad enough when she was a student...'_ his mind drifted off and he decided to turn in for the night. Things would, no doubt, somehow sort themselves out in the morning.

Tossing and turning, however, did not agree with Severus and after several minutes he was out of bed again. He needed to brew something. It always helped clear his mind.

Severus turned and reached for one of his larger cauldrons to make a heating solution. It was always in demand in the hospital wing this time of year given that students were in the habit of holding snowball fights that only ended when they were too frostbitten to continue. It was one of the few medical potions that he knew for a fact Poppy tended to run out of sometime in the middle of February.

Three hours later he was staring in the mirror, _'Really should've been paying more attention, you stupid git. Well, nothing for it.'_ Severus left his rooms, his feet pounding the same stones toward the hospital wing. He tried his hardest to keep the smile off his face as he stepped through the door.

* * *

"What exactly did you do to your eye again?" Madam Granger asked, gently feeling around the deep burn.

Severus tried to look repentant, "I was experimenting with a heating solution for the medical stores, Poppy always runs out during the winter months. I added the Sola Stone too early."

Hermione nodded, trying not to smile, "I see." She turned towards the stores of cooling solution Poppy kept and slathered it over the burn. "This is a pretty bad burn, Professor. I assume, from what you've said, that the potion reacted badly to the early addition of the stone and literally spit it back out at you?"

Severus was surprised, "Why, yes, it did..." He smiled.

"Of course it did. And it looks to me like it hit you right in the eye." She placed the cream back on a nearby table and cast a charm on his eye. Given that it was an ocular injury, it would take a while to heal. Charms cast on a patient's eyes had to be very weak unless the healer wanted to risk blinding them.

"Wear this for at least three days while the charm takes effect." She handed him the black eye patch. "Have you always been as careless as you seem to be at present? If so, Poppy must have truly had her hands full."

She waited for his answer, knowing full well that he'd only checked himself into the hospital wing twice before in Madam Pomphrey's years of working there. Poppy had kept impeccable records. In fact, at the top of the sheet for Professor Snape was a note to check on him once a week on Sunday evenings to make sure he hadn't injured himself.

"What can I say?" Severus smiled slowly, "I'm a klutz. Don't tell my students." God! What was it about this girl that had him flirting so scandalously? He never flirted, especially not with former students. This was not good, this girl was dangerous – that much was said by the burn he'd received from adding that stone too early. Hadn't he yelled at Longbottom just before the Christmas break not to do that very thing? Of course he should have known better.

They formed an uneasy friendship. More like a professional respect for one another. Yes, that's a good way to put it; better to say that than to say that Severus had become extremely careless of late and found himself in the hospital wing more times in one month than in the entire time that Poppy ran it. It was just... professional courtesy.  
Sure. Keep telling yourself that.

One afternoon, somewhere in the depths of February, Severus stuck his head into the hospital wing, "Madam Granger?"

Hermione looked up, smiling brightly at him, "Professor?" She'd become used to seeing his face around the hospital wing, usually with some odd new burn or scar or other unexplainable injury that never would have happened while she was a student there. He was either a klutz, like he said, or really good at faking it.

"Umm..." He seemed to be floundering slightly, unsure of how to begin. "Minerva wanted a word with you about some transfiguration accident with a sixth year." Well, that much was definitely true. Stupid Hufflepuff had somehow given himself gills and they couldn't get them back off. He was in the lake right now so the idiot wouldn't suffocate!

She nodded, "Alright, Professor. Thank you." Hermione began to put together a bag of things she might need, her attention back on her work.

He turned to leave, robes swirling dramatically, black against the extreme white of the hospital wing. He stopped. _'If I turn back now I've wasted that perfect exit... if I leave, well, I'm leaving...'_ It would be worse, however, to just stand there like an idiot. He turned back, "Hermione?"

She started, not used to hearing that voice use her first name. It was usually Madam Granger or Healer. This was different and she wasn't sure she wanted to admit to herself that she liked the way it sounded. She turned to him apprehensively, "Yes?"

"I wanted to thank you for your help with my... experimentation recently. I know I've probably been a nuisance." Wow, that was suave. Now tell her that you insist on letting the Squid wash your clothes. She'll think that is really tough. Manly, even.

She just smiled. Looking almost relieved, "You're welcome."

"Could I make up for it? With dinner?" Where did that come from?

Hermione blinked, 'Woah! Where did that come from?' Slowly she finished outfitting her kit, snapping the bagt closed, trying to give herself time to think.

_'Okay. Thinking that much means no. She is going to turn you down, Sev.'_

She walked towards him, her brow wrinkled in thought, "Eight o'clock? Your quarters?" She smiled brilliantly and hurried away, heading into the cold, grey evening; heading to the lake.

* * *

_'Why did you make a date with him? It's not like you don't already see the man every day!'_ She was pacing about ten feet from his door, trying to force herself to actually go knock on it. _'You're a coward.' _

The door opened on its own, however, an impatient looking Potions Master silhouetted by the warm glow behind him, his arms crossed over his chest, "Are you actually planning on coming to dinner or shall I just let the house elves eat it?"

Hermione flushed and walked into his quarters, apologizing for being late.

"You were not actually late, Madam Granger. You would have been right on time, had you knocked on my door when you arrived in these dungeons ten minutes ago."

She turned redder and walked to the table, her head ducked, her burning face hidden behind the mass of curly brown hair.

They sat to dinner silently. Spear asparagus. Bite. Chew. _'This is actually really good. And I'm surprised that a man like Severus Snape knows about interior design. Maybe Poppy did it or one of the house elves.' _

Hermione looked around, feeling more than slightly awkward. She'd never been in Professor Snape's quarters before and, to be honest, had never really expected to. They were nicer than hers. Of course, he'd lived in them much longer than she had. He was a man who understood comfortable living. Absently she nibbled on more asparagus, admiring the ornate mantelpiece.

Severus was entranced with watching her eat. Something about the way her jaw moved or the way she kept looking around like a child, taking in everything in the room with those big, dark eyes was endearing. No, wrong word... it was arou- hmm... best not to go there. He mentally shook himself. _'Stop thinking like that, Sev. You're already sporting twice as many scars as you did last month, she's trouble.'_ He looked at her again, _'And you are a fool.'_

She looked up at him and caught his eyes, realizing that she'd never really just looked into them. Examined them, yes, but never really looked. This was his turf. They weren't in the medical wing anymore and he wasn't just a patient to cure. He was a man who had asked her to dinner, something that hadn't happened all that often since leaving Hogwarts.

They sat in an uneasy silence all through the salad and halfway through the soup, _'This is stupid.'_ Severus steeled himself to actually begin a conversation, something she obviously didn't feel compelled to do, "So..." Damn. It's useful to have a topic before speaking.

"So..." they sat there. Both knowing just exactly how stupid that had been. However, the humour of the situation finally hit Hermione and she began to smile. Then she began to laugh. Softly at first, working her way up through at least three different laughs before finally she was clutching her sides in pain, trying hard to catch her breath.

After realizing that he was not the brunt end of her joke, Severus found himself joining her. Her laughter was infectious, brightening what he considered to be his dark and dreary quarters. Best not to think about how good it sounded to hear her laughing in his rooms.

When both had calmed down a bit they began to talk. They found that they really did, as Dumbledore had promised, have a lot in common. Dinner forgotten, they moved to a couch near the fire, goblets of wine in hand, and did not leave the spot until Hermione checked her watch (standard issue to St. Mungo's Healers –work in any kind of environment, including the overly-magicked castle).

"I'm sorry, Professor. I really do have to be going. Abus wanted to go over Poppy's records one more time with me and Minerva wanted me to look over that Hufflepuff boy again. I think she feels guilty." She stood, placing the goblet back on the table.

Snape stood as well and walked her to the door, saying good night before locking himself in his quarters again. _'Dangerous game you're playing here, Sev. Watch it with that one. She's trouble.'_

_

* * *

_Hermione stepped out of her suite the next morning, locking the door behind her. As she turned, she literally ran straight into Professor Snape. "Oof! Oh, Professor." She smiled up at him.

Damn that smile! "Madam Granger." He took her hand, bringing her to her feet. She was excited about something. She was almost quivering with it.

She smiled giddily, a letter clutched tightly in her left hand, "It's wonderful! Dumbledore just told me a few moments ago and then Hedwig arrived with a letter..." She was all a dither, not making much sense as she walked away, partially in a haze of excitement.

Severus watched her leave, curious. "If you wouldn't mind explaining yourself, ma'am. What is so exciting?"

She was half way down the corridor before turning back, smiling brilliantly and calling back to him, "Oh! Harry's coming! He's going to replace the new Defence professor!"

His smile dropped as she left. _'Nothing about you ever makes her that excited, Sev.'_ He chose to ignore his inner monologue for the moment. Harry Potter in the castle again, this was not good.

True, they'd somewhat patched up their differences during his seventh year, and there was that whole fight-to-the-death he'd been in with Voldemort three years ago, but back in the castle? Sure, the current Defence professor was rubbish, but replacing him mid-year? And with Potter? Dumbledore was punishing him for something. There was no other explanation.

Potions classes were oddly quiet that day. Students weren't sure what had broken Professor Snape's steel grip over them, but it wasn't there. Even when he deducted twenty points from Fawn Quiddle for melting the lip around her cauldron, his heart just wasn't in it.

He spent two days avoiding Hermione, trying to decide exactly how to go about this. So what if Potter was going to be back in the castle? So what if the mere mention of him had gotten her so excited she could barely talk? She was still a friend.

Severus knocked lightly on her door that evening, a pot of liquorice tea shrunk and charmed to be water-tight, sitting warmly in his left pocket, the matching cups and saucers in the other. They were a lovely green palm pattern that he rarely used and she'd been admiring last week.

Hermione peered out of her rooms, smiling at him, "Professor! I wasn't expecting you." She stepped to the side, inviting him into her chambers, which were, if not as finely decorated as his, at least comfortable. The pieces of furniture were mis-matched, although all of them looked extremely comfortable, and a large patchwork quilt was thrown over her couch haphazardly. She'd told him once and it was a graduation present from Molly Weasley.

Severus steeled himself slightly, "I was just wondering it you might like to have a—"

She cut him off in the middle of the speech he'd so carefully prepared. Two hours practicing in front of his looking-glass and putting up with critique from said mirror. "Shh..." she pointed to the couch. Upon closer inspection Severus spied a sooty, worn looking Auror laying there, the quilt tucked around his lean frame. "Harry's sleeping."

_'Damn.'_


	3. The Trouble With Harry

Severus paced in his quarters. Potter had only been in the castle a week and already he was seeing a change in the MediWitch. She was always smiling, her meals spent eating next to Pretty-boy Potter, and they were always laughing! What on earth did he say that made her laugh like that?

Hermione was bustling around her Medical Wing treating students. One Ravenclaw whose arm had been broken in two places by a bludger – she was keeping him there for observation - and another had been bitten by something in greenhouse ten, which was off-limits to all but seventh year students. Professor Sprout wasn't exactly sure what had bitten the girl and was doing an inventory of the greenhouse for Hermione.

She had noted that in the last two weeks she barely saw Professor Snape. 'Guess he's not such a klutz after all,' she sighed. She'd gotten used to having him around, his biting sarcasm and witty rhetoric made better conversation that she'd probably ever enjoyed. On the other hand, it was nice to have Harry back. They'd spent precious little time together since Ron's death; without him they'd drifted apart, following their own paths…

Hermione stopped suddenly, sitting down on a chair and allowing herself a few tears. She hadn't thought about Ron in months. She'd been so busy. It wasn't that she was trying to forget him, just that she'd promised him when he died, that she wouldn't linger. She'd go on with her life. It was a promise she intended to keep.

Harry was asleep in his quarters, snoring

* * *

Dumbledore watched at the head table, his eyes scanning his teachers. This wouldn't do at all. He knew that bringing Harry Potter to the castle would change certain things, but he really did need a new professor and Potter was likely to stick around for several years. He'd thought that Hermione and Severus would be good enough friends by now to ignore the fact that he was there. Obviously this was not so.

Minerva noted the twinkle in his eye, "Albus, what are you scheming?"

He placed a long, crooked finger to his lips and winked, "Ask me no questions, Minerva."

Her laugh echoed through the hall. Many of the older Gryffindors smiled up at her. It was good to hear their Head of House sound happy. She was usually so dour!

After their career advice in Fifth year, students tended to forget all about it and just return to school as usual. Most even forgot they'd gone by the time they finished Sixth year. It wasn't as if they were about to leave school or anything! Therefore, it was usually a surprise when part-way through Seventh year they were called to meet with their Head of House.

Severus Snape stood before the Slytherin Seventh Years, "By now you ought to have chosen the profession you wish to pursue after leaving Hogwarts School." He looked around them coldly, happy to know that there would be no Dark Marks distributed among _these_ students, "Postings will be made on the common room message board to inform you when certain extra classes and seminars will be held in your particular area of interest. Attendance is mandatory as there will be an N.E.W.T. held as a preliminary placement exam for your vocation at the end of the year. This is the exam that potential employers will be looking at so Don't. Fuck. Up." He rarely swore. The seventh years knew this was serious.

The other houses were given a similar speech (although more encouraging and less crude in the case of Minerva McGonagall). Two days later the schedules went up. Classes included career advice and training:

**Professor Potter:**_Auror Training, Magical Defense and Offence; particularly for use in the ministry._  
**Professor Flitwick:** _Advanced Charming for construction, exploration, and protection._  
**Professor Snape:** _Potions for Magical Defense and Medicinal Purposes (Taught with **Madam Granger**)_

That was where Severus' eyes stopped. Sure there were more classes and seminars to be had. The Weasley boys (Bill and Charlie) were coming in to talk about Goblins and Dragons and there was a Diplomat from Sweden to talk about Magical Cooperation, but nobody had informed _him_ that he'd be teaching a seminar with Hermione!

Hermione, however, _had_ been asked if she would be willing to teach a seminar on the Medical Profession, giving the students pointers and walking them through some basic healing. She had been told that she would work with Professor Snape to offer a seminar in Medical Potions making as a way to introduce students to a vocation they may not have originally thought about.

Two days later they were standing in the Med Wing. Severus was setting up work stations for the students and Hermione was bringing out her special medical stores of ingredients, provided happily by Professor Sprout.

"Look, Professor, would you please stop sneering? This is _my_ infirmary and I refuse to have you being gloomy during this seminar! St. Mungo's always needs more Healers and this is a very good opportunity for me to sing the praises of the medical profession!"

He was slightly taken aback, "My apologies, Madam Granger." His voice was cold but his eyes were sad.

What had she done? What happened? In an attempt to clear the air, Hermione looked around and noted, "You know, I really hate this place. It's so damn white! Don't know how Poppy put up with it for all those years."

"It's a Medical Wing, Granger, what did you expect?"

"It's not conducive to comfort at all! I really want to paint it. Some colour on the walls, in the bed sheets. You know, interhouse unity and all that. Light green walls, dark gold rugs, pale yellow sheets and blue curtains around the beds." She smiled, looking around. "It would be perfect!"

Snape just nodded and looked away, watching the first few students walk into the infirmary.

The seminar was quiet after that. Hermione, of course, was excitable and walked among the students, assisting them with their potions, and offering hints; proving that when it came to medical brewing it was less of an exact art.

"There's more feeling in this type of potion making. Not every case is the same, so you need to really understand how a potion works before you begin. For instance, if I have a potion to cure burns-" Severus snorted "- then I need to know how strong to make it. A book can't tell me the strength of the potion or the depth of a person's burn. That comes with time. That's why every healer goes through an apprenticeship at a hospital before becoming officially registered as a Ministry recognized Healer." She pointed again to the badge she was wearing.

Several of the students she noticed seemed particularly interested and she made arrangements to meet again later to talk. She intended to explain how a person went about applying for an apprenticeship and what kind of skills and test scores were needed.  
Severus, not completely understanding why he was there, stood to the side, not sure how to correct potions without insulting the brewer. This was not how he taught. He cleaned up the empty cauldrons as the students filed out, shrinking them down and putting them in a velvet bag in his pocket.

Hermione, sitting in a chair at the front of the room, was watching him. "Severus?"

It was now his turn to take note. She'd never called him that before and it sounded so beautiful in her soft, husky voice, floating through the room. Almost like a kiss – 'When did you get so bloody saccharine?' "What do you want, Hermione?" He sounded tired. Why was he so tired all of a sudden?

That voice hurt. "Did I do something? Why are you avoiding me all of a sudden? I thought... I thought we were friends."

"We are."

For some reason she couldn't explain, Hermione felt like crying that evening as he swept out of the hospital wing, robes flaring out behind him.

Severus was interrupted in his stalk by happy little Professor Flitwick. "Professor Snape!" He had literally bumped into the man, "Might I have a word, please?"

Severus grouched but agreed, moving into an unused classroom with the little charms teacher. He watched him close, lock, and soundproof the room. "Is that really necessary, Flitwick?"

When the little man turned back around, he was no longer jolly and smiling, he had his wand drawn and was advancing on the potions professor menacingly.

Snape was appalled, but never one to just stand and be cursed (years serving Voldemort will do that to a person) he too drew his wand along with his breath and prepared to defend himself.

He was not fast enough.

"EXPELLIARMUS! WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

Flitwick's wand moved with surprising rapidity for a man of his stature and age. In a split second, Snape was unarmed. His wand clattered to the floor at Flitwick's feet as he was pinned to the ceiling.

'Damn. Not good.'

"Now," Flitwick summoned a chair and sat down, looking up at Severus. "Pay attention, Snape. I have a certain amount of respect for you. You are a master with potions and a clever man, but if you do not pull your greasy head out of your arse I swear to Merlin I will let Potter curse you."

Severus was stunned. What in the name of magic was this all about?

"You will stop flitting about the medical wing with self-inflicted cuts and burns. You will stop pretending that you're as clueless as we all like to think. You will be a man and make a decision about Hermione Granger! Either you are in love with her or you are a ponce! Grow a pair, Severus!" He tossed Snape his wand and departed, leaving him to find his own way down.

'Could've at least put me back on the floor. Git.' Snape thought as he found his own way down, thinking that the scolding might have been a bit more effective if Flitwick did not have such a high, squeaky voice.

Severus did not show up for dinner that night. Instead he had it brought to his chambers, giving him time to think about from her. Plus he really didn't want to run into Flitwick again for a few days. I mean, Who Knew?

Back in the Great Hall, however, Harry and Dumbledore exchanged significant looks in the direction of Hermione who was, for once, not sitting and laughing happily with Professor Potter. Harry leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Hermione, can I talk to you later this evening?"

She nodded and got up, "Just come by my quarters after dinner."

Harry watched her leave. This was not the 'living life' that she'd promised their friend. He sighed and shook his head and looked up at Dumbledore whose eyes were twinkling again as he talked quietly with Professor Flitwick. Both of them were laughing lightly. What on earth had happened?

About an hour later, Hermione answered the door to find Harry on the other side. She hugged him lightly and he walked in, smiling down at his friend, "Hermione, what's the matter? What happened?"

"I don't know, Harry."

He raised an eyebrow to look at her, "I'm not buying it, love."

She laughed, "You remember what Ron made up promise when he died?"

His eyes darkened, but he nodded. He never completely stopped blaming himself for Ron's death. They'd been Aurors together and they were supposed to be watching each others' backs... better not to think about it. "Yes. I remember."

"He made us promise to go on. We weren't supposed to stop living. He made us all promise, family, friends, everyone. But you and I both know that that night he was talking to us. He was talking about us."

Harry nodded. It had been obvious to them both, as Ron stared fixedly at Hermione, that he was really only worried about the two of them. Hermione had to continue her life. He threatened to haunt her forever if she didn't. Harry was not allowed to feel sorry for himself. Well, see how well that worked out.

They sat down on the couch together, Hermione close to tears again, not wanting to think about Ron but knowing they should. They were together again and they needed to talk about him. She leaned her head on Harry's shoulder and smiled gently, "Have you talked to Ginny lately?"

Harry chuckled and settled in for a very long talk. This was why he'd come back to Hogwarts. He needed his friend back. He couldn't stand to be by himself any longer.

They curled up in front of her dying fire, wrapped in Molly's quilt, still talking about school and things to come and people who'd touched them. "So... Professor Snape?"

Hermione smiled and looked down at a piece of Ron's dress robes that had made its way into her quilt. "We're just friends, Harry, as clichéd as that may sound. I like being friends with him. He keeps me on my toes."

* * *

Harry smiled to himself. She was different, that much was sure. He'd had letters from friends who were at St. Mungo's, Aurors on sick-leave, telling him how his friend was doing. She was quiet, friendly, but always a little sad. She didn't look like that when he got there. She was glowing and alive. She was what Ron had wanted her to be. So what happened?

A knock on her door woke them up, "Oh bloody hell!" She glanced at her watch, hair fluffier than usual from sleeping on the couch. "We're late!" She jumped up and ran to the door, fully expecting to find Minerva on the other side, berating her. She threw open the door, speaking hurriedly "I'm sorry I'm late I -- Severus?" She looked from the Potions Master in front of her to the half dozen daisies in his hand.

He smiled; it was obvious he'd woken her. "Hermione. I was wondering if-" He saw past her to the couch where Harry was yawning and getting up, scratching his shoulder.

She was confused as his face turned wooden and he dropped the flowers at her feet. "Congratulations on your excellent seminar last evening, Madam Granger." He turned and left, a speechless Healer still standing in her doorway.

"Harry..." She walked back to him, flowers in hand, "What just happened?"

Her friend looked up at her from the couch, his face a picture of annoyance, "Idiocy. I've got to go, Hermione." He stood, straightened his robes, and jogged out of her quarters back down the hallway towards Snape's rooms.

Severus was pacing in his rooms when he heard a knock. "Come in." He was also expecting to see Minerva telling him that he was an idiot. Not quite sure why, but she always knew when he was being an idiot.

Harry, however, walked in the door and strode meaningfully towards his former Professor, who did his best to sneer disdainfully at the boy, "What do you-"

Shaking his head, Harry cut the man short by punching him in the nose. "Snape, you're an idiot. She doesn't _want_ me and the feeling is mutual." And he strode back out, leaving Snape alone, confused, and bleeding.

* * *

"Aright then, Severus, what did you do to yourself this time?" Hermione was standing across the hospital wing from him, looking for a bottle of Exsanguis lotion for his nose to stem the bleeding.

Sitting on one of the many white beds, Severus sighed, "I dibn' do emythig."

"Sure." She walked back to the teacher, slowly spreading the ointment on his nose until the bleeding stopped. She easily charmed the fracture back into place, "Now. If you didn't do anything, what broke your nose?"

"The cauldron on my top shelf."

She looked askance at him, "The cauldron? On your Top shelf?"

He nodded, "I'm not the best with charm work and it fell in the middle of my levitation charm." She is Not buying this!

"Yes. Not buying it, Severus. What happened?"

"If you will not believe me," He assumed a hurt expression, "I will thank you for your assistance." He stalked out of the room, his mind moving a mile a minute. First Flitwick and now Potter. Had he really been that obvious? Must have. Well, now he had some work ahead of him if he wanted to avoid further encounters that inevitably left his bruised or bleeding.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore?" She peeked into his room, smiling.

"Yes, Madam Granger! Please, come in!" The old man was playing mini-golf on one of those roll out mats. Dumbledore's mat, however, included a pop up windmill and Muggle lawn gnomes.

Hermione giggled, "St. Mungo's owled me this morning with a request that I return for a week to help with an influx of patients they've had from the All England Experimental Charms Contest." She was shaking her head and smiling.

"Of course you may have the week off. The students will, of course, be in exams and I'm sure I can get Poppy back for a week's worth of work." His eyes were twinkling again. Something was up. Damn him.

"Thank you, Professor." She smiled and turned from the door, heading to her rooms to send the hospital an acceptance letter with Pig.

A staff meeting was held that night after Hermione had left.

"And, finally, as a last order of business I need to inform you that our Healer will be gone for the next week to help with an influx of patients at St. Mungo's."

Snape's head whipped up. She hadn't said anything to him that morning. "What will happen with the Medical Wing while she's gone?"

"It will be shut down. I wouldn't dream of interrupting Poppy in the same week as her granddaughter Amber's fourth birthday. You all know some basic medical procedure and I have come to understand that there are some seventh year students who would also be willing to help out."

Minerva nodded, taking a note on the parchment in front of her. "Well then, Albus, that would seem to be the end of tonight's meeting."

"Indeed. If there are no objections you are dismissed!"

Severus quietly approached Dumbledore, "Professor, when was this decided?"

Albus' eyes danced, "Not long after I asked a friend at St. Mungo's to request her help there for the week."

"You asked them to…" Severus trailed off, confusion painted on his face.

"You need time to figure things out, Severus." He became suddenly serious, "Do not waste the time I have given you."

Severus nodded and reached out, grabbing the back of Flitwick's robes as Albus left, "Filius." He smiled a little toothily.

Flitwick swished his wand back and forth, a malevolent smiles on his usually kindly face, "Yes, Severus?"

"I need your help. I've heard you can do a wicked levitation charm."

They both smiled and Minerva laughed. "You wouldn't be doing this without me, would you, boys?"

Flitwick laughed his high, bubbly laugh, "Of course not! A master Transfigurationist is exactly what we need!"

The three of them spent the next two hours in the teacher's lounge discussing the logistics of the plan. None of them noticed the Auror standing in the corner, smiling from beneath his father's cloak.

* * *

"Minerva! Are you almost done over there?"

"Have you ever actually tried this spell, Severus? I've had precious little use for it. Just hold your hippogriffs and give me some time!"

"Filius, you missed a spot." He pointed in the direction.

"Yes, Severus! Did you pick this or did she?"

He smirked and looked at everything. It was perfect.

"Severus." Minerva motioned for him. "Is this what you had in mind?"

"Exactly so."

They smiled. She'd be home tomorrow and things were nearly completed.

* * *

"Oh god, Harry, you try doing that some time! I swear it was more of an endurance test than when Fleur gave birth to their twins. I swear that Bill almost crushed me in that hug after her fourteen hour labour!" She was smiling. Being a MediWitch had been the very best option for her. She loved being a part of life.

"Well, I know it was a trying visit, but do you have one more call in you?" He looked at her with a sympathy he didn't really feel. He'd spent the last week beneath his invisibility cloak, eavesdropping.

"I suppose so. Who needed to see me?" She dropped the large carpet bag onto the couch.

"Professor Snape wanted to speak with you about your medicinal stores."

She nodded and headed down the hall, leaving Harry in her chambers.

Snape was pacing in his room. He'd sent Potter to get her. Stupid prat had been spying on them all week. Knock!Knock! He ran to the door and opened it, "Madam Granger." His face was set in the flawlessly indifferent mask he'd perfected when working for Voldemort.

"Is there something you needed, Professor? I'm very tired."

"Yes. I needed to do a log of your medicinal stores before tomorrow. I'll be ordering my potions ingredients for the summer and Poppy always did her own ordering with me."

From reading Poppy's files, Hermione knew this to be true, "Alright."

The two of them walked to the hospital wing, Snape's billowing figure several paces ahead of her.

He strode into the room and turned back to look at her face as she stood silently in the entrance to the infirmary.

"Severus…" She said rather breathlessly, "did you do this?"

The walls and vaulted ceiling were now a beautiful shade of pale mint green; there were deep, plushy, dark gold rugs spread out across the expanse of white tile floor; the beds were curtained in sapphire blue drapes and the linens were the perfect shade of light, butter yellow. It was everything she'd wanted it to be and, for once, she was struck completely speechless.

Severus was wearing a brilliant smile, the one she loved to see so much (if she'd actually noticed). "Minerva and Filius helped. Filius has…" he searched for the word "_perfected_ the art of levitation charms." He pointed toward the walls and ceiling, "And Minerva was able to transfigure the old rugs into the ones you see here. As Potions Master it was my job to dye the curtains and linens."

She ran to him, suddenly crying, and threw her arms around his neck. Tears soaked his shoulder as she shuddered. "Thank you, Severus, thank you!"

He looked down at her, "I'm sorry I was git, Hermione."

She smiled up at him, her eyes shining with the remnants of her tears. "I wouldn't fancy you so much if you weren't."

Smiling, he leaned down into her kiss.


End file.
